Tastes like Water
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: Haruka Nanase x Reader! You transferred into a school called Iwatobi. You wonder if there is a swim club. You're also VERY shy and antisocial. Will you overcome your fears and befriend and win possibly the heart of the most tsundere boy at school? ONESHOT! (might be multific...who knows?)


_Tastes like Water by StrawberriiSuzu_

* * *

**HARUKA NANASE x READER**

You look at the huge building in front of you. You start to ponder if there might be any swimming clubs. You decided to go to the principal's office for your schedule. The hallways were incredibly long, finally you reached the office.

"Hello, you must be (reader)" the principal said as he looked up from his newspaper. "Y-Yes, that's me" you say. You weren't used to socializing with people you never met before. Every day you practice speaking to others. You even look at those ridiculous 'How to socialize' YouTube videos.

Shaking your thoughts aside, you took your schedule from the principal's hands and went to your homeroom. You stopped in front of your homeroom class. You gulped and took deep breaths before entering. A cheery smiling woman in her twenties was leaning on the desk waiting for the class to settle down.

The sound of the door opening gained everyone's attention. You look to the side and blushed from all the attention. The woman standing in front of all the students smiled and walked over to you. You smiled back politely.

"Alright class, we have a new transfer student! Her name is (First name), (Last name)" the woman said clapping her hands to gain attention to her. The woman looked to you and said "(Reader)-chan would you like to tell everyone what you love or hate?"

You nodded and faced the class. You noticed a boy in the back look to his side as if he was bored. You tilt my head in confusion but brushed it off. "Hello" You began thinking of what to say next. "As you know my name is (First name), (Last name). My favorite hobbies are drawing, writing, and swimming".

The mysterious boy in the back abruptly looked at you. His eyes were sparkling. You never noticed that his eyes were bright blue, somewhat like the ocean. But nonetheless you continue, "And I don't really hate anything". That sentence gained all eyes on you.

Lowering your voice but not much so people could hear you, you say "Hate is really a powerful word. You should only say it if you mean it truly from your heart". After your little speech you look at your teacher who was surprised and smiled brightly at her.

"It seems we have another poet in this class" the teacher laughed and continued "You may call me Miho-sensei, please sit at the back next to the boy not paying attention". You laughed and said boy's eyes widen for a second. He returned to his normal look while blushing slightly.

You walked over to the empty desk, set your books on top, and hanged your bag on the side of the desk where a hook was placed. The mysterious boy looked at you while you were drawing. His stare was intense and it was bothering you. You tried to hide in your arms but you still felt the stare.

"What are you looking at?" you asked but sounded like a muffle. "You" he simply said. You looked up confused and he pointed to the picture you were drawing. The picture was an elegant picture of a dolphin. You smile and offered the drawing to him. He was surprised at first but accepted it.

After some silence, the boy next to you introduced himself. "Haruka Nanase". You glanced at him and say "It's nice to meet you Haru-chan" before continuing drawing. You did not notice his tomato red cheeks because you were so focused on drawing. Haruka cleared his voice and said "Please do not add chan to my name" You laugh because he was secretly embarrassed.

"Whatever you say Haru Haru" you reply giggling between words. Haruka huffed and looked to the side. "You swim right?" You ask in curiosity. "Un" he replied, still staring at the window.

**Time skip**

It was finally after school and you decided to head towards the pool. You already had your swimming suit under your uniform. You started to take off your clothes for a dip in the water but a nervous voice stopped you.

Your skirt was in your hands as you stare in question at the embarrassed male in front of you. "W-What are you doing?" the brown haired male asked. You raise an eyebrow and say "Taking off my clothes?"

"B-But you're going to be-" He started to mumble. You sigh and continue to take off your clothes. After ignoring his protests you placed your clothes to the empty chair. Then you made a head first for the pool before saying "Yahoo!".

You held your breath and felt the water brushing on your skin. It was very soothing and peaceful before a splash came. You open your eyes and surfaced back to air. You stare at a blob of black hair in front of you before realizing it was Haruka. "Haruka?" You question in surprise. Haruka answered by blowing bubbles in the water.

Voices swarmed the room and two males came. One short blonde boy and the other was the same embarrassed brunette. "Haruka, did you find that person?" the brunette asked. You climbed on the small ladder to get out. "Ah, (reader)-chan! Are you here to join the swimming club?" the blonde kiddo asked you. You jumped in surprise and panicked when you lost your footage on the edge of the pool.

You braced yourself for contact of the water but it never came. You opened your eyes slightly and found yourself up in the air. Was that even possible, you ask yourself. You looked up and saw Haruka's face looking down on you. Drops of water fell from his short black hair and dropped on your cheeks. His stare was once again, intense!

You blush remembering that your skin was touching his. You try to wiggle out of his grasp but he held on tighter. "You didn't answer the question" Haruka said to you. You looked up and thought for a moment. "Why would I join the swimming club?" you ask.

The blonde kiddo said "Because you said your hobby is swimming right?" "Yeah" You replied. "Then why not join?" he asked. The blonde kiddo's eyes were shiny with tears. "Ehhhh" I was taken over by his cute act and I agreed to join. Haruka let me down and I walked over to the blonde kiddo.

"You are such a pain! You used your puppy eyes on me" You pout and crossed your arms. "It works every time! You can call me Nagisa-kun" he said. "Okay…Nagisa-chan!" you say instead. Nagisa giggled and introduced the brunette. "This is Makoto-chan! He gets embarrassed when people strip" You laugh at that joke. Makoto sighed "I can't help it. Normal don't strip" Right after he said that you glare at him.

"Hey, Haru-chan and (reader)-chan are both glaring at Mako-chan!" Nagisa said excitedly. Haruka and you both look at each other for a moment before turning back to Nagisa. "Please do not put chan in my name" Haruka said looking to the side. "Yeah, yeah Haru-chan" Nagisa said despite Haruka's protests.

"I want a hug" Nagisa said suddenly. All eyes were on him. "(reader)-chan, give me hug!" Nagisa requested, stretching his arms towards you. You back away slightly and bumped into someone from behind. You looked behind and saw Haruka reaching towards you.

You froze as he wrapped his arms around you. Your breath hitched as you felt his breath on your neck. Nagisa whined and pouted, "I asked first" Makato patted Nagisa's head "its fine Nagisa. They're having their lovely dovely time, can't you see how similar Haru and (reader)-chan are?"

You immediately broke apart from Haruka. "Uh I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow" you say a pathetic excuse and grabbed your clothes, running out of the pool. "It's going to be Saturday tomorrow…why would she see us tomorrow?" Nagisa said. "Maybe she's scared of Haru-chan" Makoto said looking at Haruka. Unknown to you, Haruka was pouting as he watched you run away.

"…She tastes like water" Haruka said. Makoto raised his eyebrows before laughing at what Haruka said. Nagisa stared at Haruka for a moment before concluding, "You tasted her?" As a response, Haruka blushed and jumped into the pool to finish his laps.

Awwww~! Haruka is so embarrassed…anyways thanks for reading this one-shot


End file.
